


Dress Blues

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Have some feels no one expected to come out of a story about his visor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Mass Effect 3, Well except for what's revealed in the shadow broker dlc..., domestic shakarian, post-ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus are getting dressed up, and Shepard just wants to see him out without his visor for once. What's the harm in that?</p>
<p>(A back story on Garrus' visor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt I received for the two of them getting dressed up, and it turned into... well, you'll see.

“Please tell me you’re not wearing that.”

Shepard watched as Garrus grabbed his visor off of the bedside table, about to put it on.

Hackett requested them both for a political debate regarding rebuilding the Citadel along with what to do about the batarians. As Hackett predicted, they were history – almost. There were no more than about one-hundred batarians throughout the galaxy now - from what they could find out - and it was still hard for any species to find shelter and food in these times.

Garrus had taken a shower and, much to her surprise, put on his dress blues for the occasion. Oh, how she loved the way he looked in them. He looked like he was ready to go. She herself was still trying to slip into her own dress blues. Considering the occasion, she thought he wouldn’t wear his visor, and frankly, she was overjoyed to actually see him without it for once when it didn’t involve hygiene or sleeping. Until he eventually picked it up..

He turned around to look at her, visor still in his hand. “What, did you actually think I wasn’t going to wear it?” He mocked.

She shook her head and raised an eyebrow at him, a mischievous smirk on her lips. She should have expected this, he wore it out on their little dates even after all these years, even on thier whole ‘first date’ thing they tried out so long ago. Why should she expect any different?

Still, it would be nice to see him without it for a whole evening. It couldn’t hurt, right?

She had a plan in mind - an ultimatum, really. Still trying to get the zip on her dress up, she slowly walked up to him, a pleading look on her face.

Now just an inch of distance between them, she let go of the zip with her right hand and caressed it on the left side of his face, left hand keeping the zip in place. She often favoured his right side where he took the hit from the rocket, but with his visor gone - and his scars almost, too - she thought to give this side some attention, thinking it might help prove her point.

“You know, Garrus, it just occured to me.. I’ve never exactly told you how handsome you are, or what drives me wild the most..” She tried to put on her most alluring voice, working her magic on her persuasive skills.

“I thought it was the scars that drove you wild.” He joked, not really taking it seriously, even though he loved the attention he was getting.

“To start with, maybe..” She let out a little laugh, remembering how this whole thing started. “But really.. You are handsome, with or without scars. And then there’s your eyes, but I can barely ever get to look at them properly, not unless we’re in bed.” She pulled a brief pout at the end, hoping he’d get the message.

He didn’t exactly react to her compliment. He just looked down at the visor in his hands, as if deep in thought. She thought her plan was starting to work.

“Now, could you please zip me up, handsome?” She asked as she moved her right hand back to hold her dress up behind her neck, moving the left to the opposite side.

A small sigh left his mouth and he put his visor back on the bedside table, leaving her to turn around for him. A cheeky grin started to grow on her face, proud that her plan was working, but not yet finished. He gently and ever so slowly pulled the zipper up along her back. She wasn’t sure if he was doing it to be careful or if he was just admiring the view along the way, but either way she appreciated the gentleman he had become.

While he was halfway up her back, and her thinking he was too distracted to think about his visor, she slowly and stealthily moved her hand back towards the visor and snatched it once it was within reach. Taking advantage of his gentle grip, she lunged forward and jumped onto the bed, raising both her hands so the visor was out of reach.

“Wha–Hey!” Was all he could manage to get out.

She giggled as he scrambled to realise what had happened and how to act on it. With her standing on the edge of the bed, facing towards him, he stepped over to her and wrapped one arm around her as the other reached for his visor. Shepard couldn’t help but laugh at his little attempt, when they both knew he could easily get it off her in a second if he was trying to be serious.

“I have a deal for you: if you can go without this for the rest of the night, I will.. _favour you_ when we get back. Wear it, and get nothing at all for the whole night, not even a kiss or a nuzzle.” She propositioned him, thinking surely he’ll take it.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he was unsure on how to respond, then his hands lowered slightly. She had won.

She raised an eyebrow again at him, “What do you say?”

He was silent for a moment as his manibles fluttered, barely putting up a fight before asking, “Is it really that important to you?”

Although the question didn’t mean to sound harsh, it made her completely drop her mood. She could hear pain in his voice, like this was a legitimate issue for him.

“I.. Well.. No, I just..” She was at a loss for words. She realised she was being rather selfish. Childish, even.

“Damn it.” He muttered as he looked down and sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossing over his legs.

She was worried now. This wasn’t Garrus. He wouldn’t get that worked up over it.. Would he?

She carefully sat down next to him and dropped his visor inbetween them, moving her hand to wrap around his back. “Hey.. Honey, I’m sorry. I didn’t think–”

“It’s not you.” He interrupted, followed by a heavy sigh. There was a brief but intense silence before he continued. “The day I was sent to the military, my mother gave me a gift - a visor, a _top of the line_ visor.”

Shepard instantly felt horrible. His mother died not too long ago, and he never really talked about it, her, or his family because she ' _had enough to worry about_ ’.

She started to rub up and down his back in comfort as he continued. “Hard to get, too. Back then, I wasn’t quite fond of the idea, but with her in that.. Well, I accepted it. My father wasn’t that pleased with it either. He’d been training me since I was a child, so to be given this device that basically does everything for me? Yeah, wasn’t too impressed. I didn’t hear from them much when I was gone, and when I did, my father would usually have something to say, another lecture or telling me I’m not doing things right. Of course, now I realise what he meant, but I didn’t back then. The visor was outdated after a few years went by, but I kept it for her sake. But at one point.. when I was preparing for a mission and was holding it at the time, I got so furious about the last conversation I had with him and I.. crushed it.. Accidentally, but still a reckless and stupid thing to do, and not because I almost got myself killed a few times without it. Mom was sick, yet she went completely out of her way to get it for me..”

His subvocals started to waver as he thought about what his mother did for him, and he slumped a little further into his legs. He didn’t realise just how much he missed her. Shepard moved her hand from his back to his leg, hoping he realises she’s here for him.

“I didn’t want to tell her I broke it, especially out of my own stupidity, so the next time I had shore leave, I got a new one. Spent every credit I had on it. I said to myself, ' _The next time I’m back home, I’ll just tell her it was outdated and needed replacing_ ’. I hated lying to her, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell her the truth. And then, when I saw her.. I don’t think she even noticed.. Then when I went ahead with my lie, it was like it didn’t mean anything to her, like she wasn’t the one who gave it to me in the first place. I dont know if she had forgotten, or if it was really nothing, but.. I’ve bought a new one every year since then.. And I always wear it because..” He made aimless hand gestures, trying to explain himself. “..I like to think a part of her is still with me, so I’ll always remember her.”

Shepard was on the verge of crying. She never knew his visor was more of a sentimental piece rather than a tool. She felt so stupid for all the complaints and jokes she made about it. She didn’t even think Garrus was that sentimental in general.

She rested her forehead on his shoulder and tried to control her voice. “Oh, Garrus, I’m.. I’m so sorry. If I had– I shouldn’t have–”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t tell you these things, and I should have a long time ago.” He sat back up straight, but didn’t look at her. “I’m sorry. I know I can’t wear it forever and..”

He was distracted by Shepard, who had cupped his face with one hand and turned it towards her. With a sad but an understanding and forgiving smile, she grabbed the visor with her other hand and gently placed it onto his head, caressing his face as she slid her hand down.

“She’ll always be a part of you, Garrus.. You were lucky to have her, and she was lucky to have you.. It’s time to forgive yourself.” She said, stroking his cheek.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, allowing her to actually look into his.

“I love you.” He said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“I love you, too.” She replied as she let silence settle in once again, not in sorrow, but contemplation. “We don’t have to go to this debate. We can stay here and watch a vid or something. Whatever you feel like.”

“Hmm. Tempting, definitely tempting.. But I do like getting to show off my girl when I can.” He pulled a grin at the thought if it, mandibles widening. He really did enjoy being in public and getting to show who the love of his life was.

“Well, if you’re sure, and if it’ll make you feel better.” She laughed, as she loved ' _showing him off_ ’ just as much.. “I’ll go finish up then.” She gave him a kiss before getting up for the bathroom.

He sat there for a while before taking off his visor himself, and carefully placing it back onto the bedside table. Tonight, he was going to live his life for her, and himself.

“I love you, mom."


End file.
